


Ownership

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, rated M for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: People always hit on Asami. People always hit on Korra. It only takes a split second for someone to make their move but what they don't know is that they're both possessive of each other and taken.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578727
Comments: 5
Kudos: 254





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Christmas Drop 1 of 7
> 
> AN: I wanted to do another Christmas drop this year but I've died on the inside a bit so I'm only shooting for 5 short stories? We'll see, hope you enjoy!

Sitting in the Republic City University's cafe, Fire Ferrets Shack, Asami was working her research project. She was focused on finishing up this sentence before skimming through her textbook. She frowned before making a few marks in her notebook using some sticky notes until she heard someone clearing their throat and say “excuse me.” 

Asami blinks before looking up and acknowledges their presence, "Yes?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Asami smiles kindly before looking at her wrist watch, "It's 12:20pm"

"Thanks!"

"No prob." She looks back down and continues skimming through her textbook. A few awkward seconds pass and she still sees this guy lingering there from the corner of her eye. She practically saw and predicted where this is going.

"Umm…"

Looking up from her textbook again, "Yes?"

"D-Do you mind if I sit here?" He says while gesturing towards the opposite seat across from her table.

Asami glances around and notices the few empty tables around her. And also in the distance, she sees Korra stacking a few snacks and awkwardly holding onto their drinks in her arms. "No… go for it."

He makes a cheeky grin, "Thanks!" He quickly pulls out the chair and sits down _too_ excitedly. They make eye contact again and Asami smiles to be polite before focusing on her paperwork.

A few hot second pass and before he awkwardly says, "Sooo…"

 _Couldn't be anymore obvious huh?_ She started tapping her pen on her notebook. _How should I mess with him, Korra should be coming back soon so…_ Quickly twirling her pen between her fingers once, she rested her chin on her fist and leaned slightly forward. "Yes?"

"My name's Fred! How about yours?"

Suppressing the roll in her eyes, "Asami."

"Asami, that's a beautiful name! What year are you? What are you majoring in?"

Korra was about halfway back and she definitely noticed this guy and was giving him a judging face. Asami smiled at how cute her pout was before bringing her pen up to her lips. She watched as his eyes followed the pen before she bit the tip slightly.

"Mmh… I'm a third year and I'm majoring in engineering and business."

"Oh cool me too! What do you know, we're both third years!" He laughs as if he's won a battle, "Never would've imagined someone as beautiful as you would be in my grade!"

He starts rambling on when Asami looks past the guy again and curled her lips into a devious smile. She winked and puckered her lips giving Korra an air kiss. Of course the guy misinterprets it and just as he was about to reach for Asami's hand, Korra steps in.

"Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting." She sets down two drinks and four pastries before sitting next to Asami. Korra scooches closer and wraps her arm around Asami’s waist before leaning forward, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Mmh, no worries." Asami smiles before grabbing and resting her hand on Korra's inner thigh. "Did you get-"

"Cold brew black tie with an extra shot of espresso," Korra finishes while sliding her drink forward.

"And-"

"Andddd… a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie." She finishes, once again, with a toothy grin while pulling out a big cookie from her pocket.

Asami giggles before kissing Korra's cheek, "Thanks baby, you're the best." She takes a sip of her drink before remembering about the guy. Looking forward, "Ah, sorry about that. You were saying?"

He’s dumbfounded and looks like he has a bunch of questions.

"Ah right, sorry. Where are my manners…" she looks at her girlfriend who just took a bite out of her chocolate croissant, "Korra this is Fred. Fred this is Korra…" he's still gawking at them "... my girlfriend."

A few seconds pass before he seemed to register what Asami had said, "G-Girlfriend?"

"Mmhmm…" taking another sip of her drink, "My one and only _girlfriend_ slash lover."

"N-Nah… no way… lies…"

Starting to get fed up with her lost time being alone with Korra, "Take the hint man, yes we _are_ dating and she _is_ my lover," cutting him of before he can speak, "And _yes,_ we do fuck."

Korra was simply watching the exchange happen as she grabbed her fruit tart and took a bite out of it.

"But-"

"I am _more_ than satisfied with my girlfriend so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my report."

He stands up looking defeated as Korra watches him drag his feet while eating the last piece of her tart. "Well that was more blunt than usual Sami."

Using her pen to rub her temple, "Mmh yeah well I was on a roll before he interrupted me."

Korra chuckles before getting up close and personal, pulling Asami even closer by her waist towards her own body. Leaning in, she kisses the back of her girlfriend's ear before snuggling with her. Asami dismissively kisses Korra's cheek and sinks into her girlfriend body before focusing on her report.

As Asami worked on her paper, Korra ended up sitting there hugging her girlfriend from behind for the rest of the afternoon until she was done. And, since neither of them had any classes later that day, they ended up snuggling back at their dorm watching some Netflix before having some last minute exercise for the day.

#

The music was booming at the Raging Dragon and everyone was bouncing to the music. It was a late Friday night and Korra and Asami decided to spend their night at one of the city’s most popular clubs. They usually spend most of their time together doing some fun or romantic actively but for today, date night was supposed to be loose and wild.

They started with having some drinks and shots together at the bar and even made out a bit before splitting ways. Korra went to the dance floor and Asami was enjoying another round a fire islands mojitos. And low and behold, Asami was definitely more tipsy compared to Korra. She was on her fifth round and felt pleasantly warm.

However, compared to girlfriend, Korra didn’t really enjoy drinking too much. She enjoyed the atmosphere of the place. It was fun, exciting and had amazing music so she loved wandering around and dancing to the music like a free rock star. But, what she wasn’t expecting was for someone to start grinding on her all of a sudden.

“Umm…”

“WOOH YEAHH!!! LET’S PARTYYYY!!”

Sighing, Korra contemplated on what to do next. It was most definitely awkward but she couldn’t just shove this woman away. But thankfully for her, she didn’t have to think too much since her girlfriend noticed from the bar from the look on her face.

Asami's borrow went up. She wasn't amused in the slightest about how this woman was laying a hand on _her_ woman. So, what else would she do besides doing what she does best and sways over. Once she made her way behind her girlfriend, she practically coos her girlfriend's name. 

"Korra… baby," the moment Korra turned around, Asami wraps her arms around her neck. "Come on…" leaning in to whisper into her ear seductively while eyeing that woman, "let's call it a night okay? I want to have some fun at home."

Korra practically purrs while grabbing onto her lover's hips. She pulled in her lover tightly while Asami firmly pushed her breasts against Korra. However, when Asami noticed that that woman wasn't budging a muscle, she started seductively rocking her body against Korra. 

"Please… baby, I want you now…" Asami sensually nipped the tip of her ear before leaning back and looked Korra in the eye. Her lips curved into a devious smile, enjoying the look in her cyan eyes before leaning down to her lips. 

Korra’s eyes never left Asami and she gave her a soft peck. Their kiss started off innocent but quickly becoming passionate causing Korra to groan in pleasure. She pulled back and bit Asami's lower lip while practically purring in a low and raspy voice, "Mmm…home…now."

Asami giggles before nuzzling against Korra's cheek, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Suppressing a growl, Korra quickly slaps her lover's ass cheek. Asami giggles as she gave that woman a smudge look before Korra urgently lifted her up with her thighs and head straight for the door. They took a taxi cab but the trip home was practically a blur and the next thing that was happening was Korra ripping open Asami's scarlet blouse. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck before her back hit the wall. They engaged in yet again another loud and wet kiss. 

Moaning as their tongues played with another, Asami finally reached down and pulled up Korra's two toned t-shirt. They broke free for a hot second and Asami tossed Korra's shirt down onto the floor while Korra slipped off Asami's blouse. 

They immediately resumed their kissing and before long, Korra slid her hands down Asami's slim waist before bouncing her up by her thighs. Now straddling Korra's torso, Asami enjoyed rubbing her lover's firm biceps before mumbling, "Mm...bed...now…"

Groaning, Korra obeyed with pleasure and started devouring her girlfriend's body while walking towards their bedroom. She proceeded to kiss and nip that sensitive spot behind Asami's ear before softly dropping her down onto the bed. She gave Asami a few pecks on the lips before unclipping her lover's black lacy bra and tossed it aside. 

Biting her lower lip, Asami urgently said "Clothes off...now!"

Licking her dry lips, Korra quickly tossed her bra aside before yanking off her jeans and panties. She was completely and utterly naked by the time she aggressively tore off Asami's jeans and climbed back on top of her.

Rubbing Asami's sensitive clit through her wet panties, "Someone's excited…"

"Aah! Korra please don't tease me! Come on baby! I need you so bad!"

Korra purred. Asami was more aroused than usual, mostly likely due to the alcohol they drank. Not wanting to waste precious time, Korra immediately yanked off her panties and teased her entrance before thrusting two fingers into Asami's sex.

Asami yelped from the sudden penetration but immediately started rocking her hips against Korra. She was most definitely wet and wanted nothing more but for Korra to fuck her hard. Feeling up Korra's toned body, she wiggled beneath her before tapping her lower back.

Korra hummed and looked her in the eyes before allowing herself to be rolled over. Just like that, Asami was on top and she sat up to straddle Korra. Reaching forward, she fondled and rubbed Korra's breast before twisting and pinching her nipple. Leaning back down to kiss her lover's lips, she let out a hard breath when Korra slipped her fingers back inside her sex.

"Aaah! Fuck- oh Korra!"

Giving short and shallow pumps, Korra began flicking her swollen clit with her thumb. Asami moaned loudly while rocking her body harder and harder. The pleasure was sending shocks through her entire body and she lost her strength, falling onto Korra before biting her clavicle.

"I'm so close! I'm so so close!!!"

Spreading her fingers wide, Korra inserted a third finger. The more Asami squirmed on top of her, the more she buried her pale face into Korra’s neck. Inhaling her lover's scent, Korra pushed her fingers in as deep as possible and gave her lover some rough and hard thrusts while simultaneously circling her clit. Her hand was pretty much slapping Asami’s sex at this point.

Asami started shaking uncontrollably before whimpering out, "Aah- aah Kor- AAAH! Cumming!!" She pushed her entire weight onto Korra as her body spazzed in pleasure. Pulling apart their blanket, she shuddered in complete ecstasy before Korra pulled out.

Korra brought her fingers up to her lips and licked off Asami's essence. Licking all of her fingers, she enjoyed hearing her lover pant before she eventually sat up.

Pecking Korra's lips, Asami quickly pushed herself up and crawled over to their nightstand. She opened the second drawer and pulled out a relatively large and slightly curved double sided dildo. Meanwhile Korra sat up and crawled over to the middle of the bed. She knew they were both eager for more and didn't wait long for Asami to come back holding one of their favorite toys. 

Asami smiled before leaning over and gave Korra a peck on the lips. They kissed a few times before Asami sat up and brought the dildo to her lips. Looking Korra in the eyes, she gave their phallic toy one long and seductive lick before sucking the tip. 

Korra groaned with arousal as she painfully watched Asami suck on that toy. She grabbed Asami's hips and rubbed it affectionately with her thumb. As Asami playing with her breast while wetting both sides, she eventually brought the phallic down to her sex. She smirked and teased Korra by rubbing it against her unsatisfied sensitive clit.

Korra practically growled by how long Asami was taking. She was growing impatient by the second and needed to fuck her girlfriend until she couldn't walk the morning. 

Licking her lips one last time, Asami rubbed the length dildo against her clit and entrance before slipping it. She watched as Korra's eyes ate up how her sex swallowed up the phallic. She finally leaned down and purred into Korra's ear, "Fuck me like you mean it baby."

Korra slapped Asami's ass cheek before gripped it hard before flipping their positions. She immediately grabbed the dildo and thrusted it in and out before lining it up with her own sex. It slid into her with ease as Asami let out some rough moans.

The moment they were flush against each other, Korra licked her lips before thrusting her hips at a slow pace. Panting from her sensitivity, Asami spread her legs apart as far as possible and wrapped her arms tightly around Korra's back. They started off slowed before Korra quicken the pace and began smacking against her vulva.

"Aa-aah… ooohh aah Kor...raa…"

Korra adjusted herself and propped herself onto her forearms. She started thrusting harder making loud and wet claps in very short intervals. 

"Aah! Oh ba...by-"

Tightly wrapping her legs around Korra's hips, Asami tightly hugged her girlfriend and bit her collarbone. Struggling to suppress her moans, she did her best and sloppily matched Korra's intense pace. 

Groaning from pleasure, Korra panted as she pounded into her lover. She was almost at her limit but she didn't want to end their pleasure that quickly. Changing up her pace, she gave Asami slow yet harder thrusts that penetrated her deeper than before.

Asami groaned in approval and stopped clawing Korra's back. She sensually brought her fingers down and squeezed her lover's ass, "Aah...fuck! Baby so deep- aaah!" 

Asami loved how much Korra knew her. She loved how Korra knew that she was about to cum but didn't want their fun to end quite yet. She loved how Korra always hit her favorite spots compared to the people she has been with. Korra always did and always knew what she wanted before she even knew what she wanted.

Precum was practically dripping from both their sexes. Their bed sheets were soiled once again and Korra found her desire to make Asami cum all over again ignited. _Now_. She got up and pulled Asami's legs forward. She briefly ate up how much Asami was eating her shaft and how wet they were before leaning down.

Asami's slender legs were now propped against Korra's shoulders as she leaned forward. This was it. Korra was going to fuck her hard and make her shudder in pleasure. After several pleasurable trusts, her legs slid down to the crevice of her elbows as Korra picked up her pace. The whole bed was rocking and their lips found each other amongst the rapid movement. 

Asami hugged Korra as tight as possible as their sexes smacked against another. But the moment Korra wiggled her hips while slamming inside her, she lost it. She broke free from the kiss and her body spazzed a thousand folds as she screamed in pleasure.

" _AA-AAAAAHH!"_

Korra slammed her eyes shut as she buried her face into Asami's neck. She shakes in pleasure giving Asami a few last weak pumps before collapsing on top of her. Panting on her neck, she shakingly slipped out and removed their dildo. She tossed the slimy phallic aside before rolling off her lover and plopped down by her side. 

"F...fuck...that was…amazing."

Loosely clamping her legs together, Asami was equally panting hard. But much to her dismay, she only managed to mumble out, "Mmh…"

After a few moments, Asami flopped over and snuggled against Korra's side. Kissing her shoulder, "Round two...?"

Korra hummed before kissing her forehead, "Mmh, thought you'd never ask."

By the time morning came, sunlight shined into Asami's eyes making her groan. She tried burying her face into the pillow but that didn't work so she flipped over and found Korra. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, she moved closer and snuggled against her back. She breathed in Korra’s musky scent and hummed with satisfaction.

Asami nipped Korra’s skin before whispering, “Love you so much. Mines. Mines alone.”

Korra was sound asleep but as if they were on the same page, she mumbled out in her half asleep state, “Asami’s mines…back off…mine…” Smiling with bliss, Asami closed her eyes again, dozing off like any other day tightly hugging Korra from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Trollololol, poor Fred (and rando woman) 😂😂😂


End file.
